Dragon Blood
by blackbirdpuzzlepiece
Summary: Harry's life is turned upside down when he comes into his creature inheritance. With Voldemort still around, a mate to claim, and many other twists and turns Harry will have yet another crazy year at Hogwarts. Set in between HBP and DH. Drarry. Creature!Fic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry Potter was sleeping when the clock struck twelve chiming in his birthday. If he had been awake he would've felt a tingling sensation as he received his creature inheritance. As it was he didn't know until the major changes started, waking him up with their pain. He screamed in pain waking up the other residents of Privet Drive. As his magic increased the wards on the house went off spurring the Order of Phoenix into action. When they reached Harry his transformation was ending and his relatives were trying to get into his room. Albus Dumbledore knocked on the door. Vernon Dursley thundered down the stairs. "Who is calling at this..." his words died on his tongue as he saw Dumbledore standing there with Professor Snape.

"We're here for Harry." Snape said, never one for small talk.

"Take him." Vernon grumbled moving out of the way. "But I don't want him to come back. Not after this."

"Don't worry Mr. Dursley that won't be necessary." Dumbledore said, following Snape up the stairs. They packed Harry's things and picked up the boy, carrying him downstairs past a gawking Petunia and Dudley. They were gawking because of the changes on young Harry. The once small gangly boy had transformed immensely. He had filled out, muscles rippling under his now skin tight shirt. He'd grown several inches standing now at about 6 feet 5 inches. His hair had grown thicker and longer, reaching down to about the middle of his back. All these things combined made Harry look so much different than before, but the thing that made his change the most noticeable was the blue-green scales around his face, arms, legs, and back. They weren't completely covered the scales just kind of looked like scaly jewlery or some sort of new tattoo. "So it's true." Snape said as they headed back toward Hogwarts with the boy. "The Potter line did have Dragon blood."

"It would appear so." Dumbledore said

"Which means Harry has a mate out there somewhere." Snape said.

"A submissive based on the scale pattern." Dumbledore said

"Will he dream of him like other creatures do?" Snape asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "I'm sure he knows right now."

Harry stirred in the back of the magic car. He whispered one word, causing the car to fall into silence. "Draco."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy was sick of life. Ever since he'd come into his creature inheritance on his birthday he'd been living at the Leaky Cauldron. His father had kicked him out after it was discovered he was a submissive. He used a glamour to hide his scales. Unlike dominants, submissives didn't have dreams of their mate so he had no idea who his mate was or even where his mate was. He got on the Hogwarts Express, sitting in a compartment by himself. The other Slytherins had deserted him at Voldemort and their parents behesting. So now Draco was all alone. He looked up as his compartment door opened.

"Wrong compartment Hermoine. Just a ferret here." Ron said sneering at Draco. Draco didn't even give him a comeback. He just looked out the window.

"Come on Ron. We have to find Harry." Hermoine said dragging him away from Draco's compartment. She sent a slightly concerned look at the Slytherin, which he ignored, before closing the compartment door. Draco sighed, peace at last. It wasn't something he'd gotten a lot of lately. He really just wanted to find his mate. Maybe then his life would settle down some. Half of him hoped his mate wasn't even in England. At least then he could get away from all the drama with Voldemort and Harry and his parents and everyone else that now hated him. He heaved a heavy sigh and went back to looking out the window as the Hogwarts castle grew closer in the distance.

When they got to Hogwarts Draco rode to the castle with some second year Hufflepuffs. He was silent the whole time, which he was pretty sure scared them more than if he'd been talking. It was like they were holding there breath waiting for him to hex them or something. Which he might've done two months ago when he was still the heir to Malfoy Manor with a glorious inheritance and a spot beside the Dark Lord after he ascended his thrown, but now he was nothing. He wasn't much better than a squib. At least in his own mind that is. So for that reason he left the children alone with their happiness. No one else needed to join him in his misery. He had enough for himself.

When Draco reached the castle he felt a warm tingle. He'd read that this usually meant that a submissive dragon was near their dominant. Ever since his birthday he'd been doing a lot of reading. It helped him pass the time. Plus he actually found that he liked knowing what to expect now that he knew he was a Dragon blood. He looked around, but he didn't see anyone in the hall. They appeared as empty as ever, since everyone was watching the sorting. He'd just taken his time getting out of the carriage as well as walking into the castle itself. He eventually stopped looking, feeling defeated and trudged to his lonely seat at the Slytherin table in the dining hall. Walking to the table with it's green banners used to fill him with pride and dignity now it filled him with despair at the thought of everything he'd lost.

Harry watched as Draco sat all alone at the Slytherin table. He'd kept an eye on his submissive ever since he arrived on the train. Harry had followed him under the invisiblity cloak in the hallway before he entered the banquet hall. His heart ached for his mate, but he didn't know how to tell Draco he was his mate. His stomach roiled with nervousness at the meer thought. What if Draco rejected him? If a submissive dragon rejected their dominant the dominant would die. The submissive would be fine, which seemed unfair to Harry, but Harry would die. There had to be someway for him to make sure Draco wouldn't reject him before he made a move. It was risky, but then again Harry Potter, the boy who lived, had never been one to take the safe way out.

"Harry, mate?" Ron said trying to get his attention. He waved his hand in front of Harry's face.

"What?" Harry asked being drawn out of his Draco induced day dream. He turned and looked at Ron.

"Is everything okay?" Ron asked. He looked concerned. Harry noticed a similar look on Hermione's face.

"Yeah...yeah...it's just...I came into my creature inheritance over the summer." Harry said debating on how much or how little to tell them. On one hand they were his best friends and he trusted them, but on the other hand...it was them...and Draco.

"You did? Oh Harry that's wonderful." Hermione said. "What are you?" She seemed so excited which set Harry more at easy. He knew Hermione would do research on whatever creature he was. Maybe she could find a way to explain to Ron that Harry didn't choose for Draco to be his mate that's just the way it was. It was biology.

"I'm a dragon." Harry said blushing. He didn't know why he was so embarrassed to tell them, but saying the words out loud just made it so really. He watched for their reactions.

"A dragon!" Ron said shocked. He looked like Harry had just told him he had two heads.

"Harry, being a dragon is very rare." Hermione said shocked. She scrunched up her face in a look that said she was thinking. Harry figured she must be trying to figure out which books to check out of the library to help her understand Harry better.

"I know 'Mione. Dumbledore told me all about it." Harry said. He felt like now he was even more of an odd ball. Now not only was he the boy who lived he was also the dragon boy. As if he needed another reason for people to stare at him.

"Dragons have mates don't they?" Ron asked shocking both Harry and Hermione. He apparently knew a little about them already. Although Harry supposed Bill did work with them.

"Yeah." Harry said blushing. He was starting to get really nervous. Should he tell them his mate was Draco or not?

"Who's your mate then?" Ron asked curiously. He scanned the room as if searching for the one with some telepathic power.

"Um..." Harry said. "I don't really want to say..."

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Whoever it is Harry we'll love them." Hermione said trying to make him feel better.

Harry sighed. He knew what they were doing, but it just wasn't enough. He knew that no matter what if he told them they'd never look at him the same. And Ron would probably try and burn Draco to a crisp thinking that he'd hexed Harry or something. "I just don't feel comfortable telling you right now...I'm not hungry." He stood up and walked out of the grand hall. That had been a lie. He was in fact very hungry, but he knew he could always sneak to the kitchen later with the cloak and get some food. After he was out of the hall he went to the owl shed. He took one of the school's owls and wrote a note to Draco. Hedwig gave him a snobby whoo as if to say "Well thanks for using me jackass." He simply signed it your mate making sure to re-read it so he was sure there were no give aways. After sending the owl he went to the Gryffindor's quarters to wait for everyone else. He wasn't really in the mood for people right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've redone the first two chapters. Hope you'll re-read them and that you like them. Thanks. ~Blackbird**

Chapter 3

Draco gasped as a letter was dropped for him the next morning. He ripped it open. He wondered who could possibly be sending him a letter. Ever since he'd been ostracized he hadn't gotten a piece of mail. Not even junk mail like what the muggles got. He quickly scanned the note hungry for contact with any sort of human. It read: "If you want to meet me come to the Room of Requirement at midnight" It was simply signed "Your mate." Draco felt like his heart might leap out of his chest. This was everything he'd hoped for. Well maybe not everything his mate lived in England. But his mate wanted him. He wanted to meet him. He was finally going to meet his mate. He was determined that nothing was going to stop him. Not even Harry Potter.

After dinner he went to his room. None of the other Slytherins paid any attention to him and he was fine with that. He found his best robes and put them on fixing his hair just so and making sure that his glamour was perfect. Of course he would take the glamour off later, but he didn't want the others to see him now. Dragons were quite rare and a submissive could be used to capture their dominant if the dominant was particularly desirable.

At five to midnight he was standing outside the Room of Requirement. He hoped Filch didn't come up here while he was waiting. He twisted his hands nervously. Who could his mate be? If it was someone in Slytherin he would've noticed so it had to be someone in a different house. He went through the Ravenclaws that were old enough to have gotten their creature inheritance. He didn't recall any of them looking his way our acting any differently. No one from Hufflepuff would've written a note. They would probably have just tried to talk to him. Which left Gryffindor. He sighed. There weren't many of them over seventeen. In fact the only ones he could think of were the Golden Trio. He knew that Ron and Hermione were still together from on the train. Which left...he swallowed thickly. Could his mate really be Harry Potter? He grew even more nervous as he continued to wait. It was midnight now. Suddenly the room of requirement appeared. Well the door did. Draco frowned. He hadn't walked in front of the door three times. He slowly approached it. It was always best to be cautious when something seemed to work by invisible forces. He slowly entered the room. It was a bedroom. There was a huge bed and a couch in front of a roaring fire. Draco was delighted when he saw a tray of chocolate covered strawberries on the coffee table. He absolutely loved chocolate covered strawberries. He sat down on the couch. The door closed behind him with a bang, causing Draco to jump. There was a rustling sound as Harry appeared out of thin air. "It is you." Draco breathed out.

Harry looked shocked. "You knew it was me?"

Draco blushed. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. "I kind of deduced that it could possibly you."

"And you aren't mad?" Harry asked shocked. He had expected more of a fight than this.

Draco shrugged. "I've got nothing left to lose."

Harry frowned. He hated how defeated Draco sounded. He sat down on the couch next to him. "Come here little dragon." he crooned. Draco sniffled and moved into Harry's arms. He knew that he should be mad. His mate was a Harry Potter. The boy who'd rejected his friendship, but Draco had no one now. Only Harry. He needed his mate. He felt his dragon sighing in happiness as his skin made contact with Harry's, finally content now that it's dominant had been found. "Tell me what happened." Harry whispered against his hair.

"My parents disowned me because I was a submissive." he whispered. "I have no one. Everyone has turned on me. You're all I have now mate."

Harry's dominant thrilled at the word mate. Harry moved his hand to Draco's hair, carding his fingers through it. "My sweet little dragon." he purred, making Draco shiver. He felt a stir of arousal in him. "Will you take off your glamour?" Harry asked softly. Draco nodded and sat up. He wordlessly took off the glamour letting Harry see the silver scales that glittered in the fire light. Harry took off his too. His scales shown brilliantly, taking Draco's breath away. He reached out as if to touch them, but stopped himself. He knew dragon scales were very sensitive. "You may touch Draco." Harry whispered, huskily. The atmosphere had changed between them. Before it had been a gentle, loving atmosphere, but now it was charged with sexual tension as their dragons fully awakened to the others prescence. Draco ran his fingers lightly over Harry's scales on his arms. Harry's eyes closed, taking in the sensation. Draco smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time, "Does it feel nice?"

"Let me show you." Harry practically begged looking at Draco's silver scales.

"Of course my dominant." Draco said blushing. "Whatever you want."

Harry blushed. "I don't want to dominant you Dray."

"Harry your dragon does. If you're struggling just let it loose a little." Draco said climbing into his lap.

"How?" he asked hoarsely.

"Just focus on the dragon part of you." he said, with a shrug. "It'll become more natural over time."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Are you going to claim me?" Draco asked curiously.

"What is a claim?" Harry asked nervously.

"It's where you make me yours." Draco said nervously. "I understand if you don't want to. I mean Wease...Ron and Hermione will hate me."

"They won't." he said, pulling him closer. "They might be upset at first. I mean you were quite a git before, but they'll get over it. I promise."

"Okay." Draco said. He trusted Harry. Harry would protect him. He knew he would.


End file.
